Growing up
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Hades ama a su hijo Nico, aunque a veces no sepa cómo demostrarlo. Para Dani Valdez.


Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

Growing up es de Macklemore, Ryan Lewis y Ed Sheeran. Deberían escucharla, es una de las cosas más tiernas que hay.

.

Para Dani Valdez, por el intercambio de regalos del Monte Olimpo. Hace tiempo que no escribo y estoy un poco bastante oxidada. Aun así, lo escribí con mucho amor, así que espero que lo disfrutes :)

* * *

 **Growing** **up**

 **I**.

They say I should be a strong man

But baby, I'm still filled with fear

El rayo impactó antes de que Hades pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Los años siguientes se preguntaría más de una vez de qué servía el titulo de señor del Inframundo, con todo el poder que esto conllevaba, si ni siquiera era capaz de detener a su hermano Zeus de asesinar a la mujer que amaba.

Pero en ese momento, en el exacto momento que sintió como el alma de Maria Di Angelo abandonaba su cuerpo, el señor del Inframundo solo era capaz de sentir la ira corriendo por sus venas, incitándolo a ir al Olimpo tras su hermano.

Solo un par de inocentes ojos color café lo detuvieron. Los ojos de Maria, en el rostro de su pequeño hijo Nico, un hijo que acababa de quedar huérfano.

Y el terror invadió al dios de los muertos al mirar a sus hijos y pensar en lo que Zeus podría hacerles, sin que él pudiera detenerlo una vez más.

—Llévatelos —le ordenó a Alecto, mientras volvía a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Maria, incapaz de seguir mirándolos.

Los semidioses solían susurrar en las fogatas sobre Hades siendo el más temible de los dioses, sin siquiera sospechar cuanto había temido Hades aquella fatídica noche por los hijos que tanto amaba, sospechando el trágico destino que les esperaba.

 **II**.

I don't wanna mess this up or do this wrong

Hades había estado espiando, con mucha cautela, a Bianca y a Nico desde que había ordenado a Alecto sacarlos del Hotel Casino Loto.

A pesar de que Zeus no había hecho nada contra el hijo de Poseidón (aún) y que incluso había procreado una niña él mismo años atrás, rompiendo el tratado, Hades sabía que un paso en falso y el dios del rayo no dudaría en acabar definitivamente con sus hijos.

Al final, no había sido Zeus quien terminó con la vida de Bianca, sino una estatuilla de juguete que lo representaba a él mismo en aquel estúpido juego que a Nico tanto le gustaba.

Era por eso que Hades culpaba, incluso inconscientemente, al propio Nico de la muerte de su hermana. Y nunca lo había percibido hasta que Percy Jackson le había lanzado una mirada de compasión a su hijo cuando él había exclamado "tu hermana es la que debería seguir viva".

Y aún así, en todo ese tiempo, Nico no se había ido del Inframundo.

—Tenemos que luchar.

—No.

—¡Padre!

—He dicho que no.

—Pues yo voy a ir igual. Percy me necesita —"Percy esto", "Percy lo otro". Hades rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—De ninguna manera. Te quedas aquí a salvo y punto.

—No —Nico se cruzó de brazos, Hades no tenía idea de dónde había sacado tal grado de obstinación. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero nunca lo admitiría—. No voy a dejar que mis amigos mueran. Ellos me necesitan. El Olimpo nos necesita.

—No voy a actuar a favor del Olimpo —repitió el dios lo mismo que ya le había dicho al chico Jackson—, ellos no han hecho nunca nada por mí y...

—¡Si hubieras actuado antes Bianca aún estaría viva! —el grito del niño había sorprendido incluso a Perséfone, que apartó su vista de su jardín unos segundos para mirar al muchacho con exasperación.

Pero Hades tenía los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que Nico había dicho. Lo estaba culpando por la muerte de su querida hija. Y, muy en el fondo, el dios no podía evitar darle algo de razón.

Nico, con los puños apretados en furia y las mejillas rojas de la indignación, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del Inframundo a como diera lugar.

Pero Hades no podía dejar que otro de sus hijos arriesgara su vida por esos dioses que nunca habían hecho nada por ellos. No solo, al menos.

—Nico, espera...

Algo reticente, el niño se dio vuelta, mirando a su padre con interrogación. Un suspiro de derrota de parte del dios de los muertos era todo lo que Nico necesitó para saber que había ganado.

 **III**.

Had your heart broken, been there, done that

I love you and I can't give you enough of that

Le había costado concentrarse y adoptar una forma más o menos griega, pero no había tenido otra opción al saber que su hijo necesitaba su consejo y advertencia.

Y ahora contemplaba su expresión anonadada mientras escuchaba sus siguientes palabras.

—Mis hijos casi nunca son felices. Yo… me gustaría que tú fueras una excepción.

Nico lo miró, demasiado sorprendido para responder. Su padre, él nunca le había dicho una palabra de aliento o consuelo más allá de un "bien hecho" después de luchar en la batalla contra Cronos.

Pero Hades de verdad lo deseaba. Deseaba que Nico, entre todos sus hijos, fuera el que tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Después de tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, sabía que se lo merecía.

Es por eso que él usaría todo su poder disponible para lograr que Nico llevara la enorme estatua de Atenea a salvo al Campamento Mestizo y lograra salir con vida de esa travesía. Porque el muchacho se lo había ganado.

Pero incluso así no podía garantizar que su hijo sobreviviría. Y la idea de tenerlo en el Inframundo tan pronto, le dolía. Ya había perdido a muchos hijos a lo largo de su inmortal existencia, y aún así…

—Tal vez tu cuarto luzca bien decorado con cráneos de monjes —dijo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente luego de haber advertido a Nico su posible destino.

El muchacho lo miró incrédulo.

—Ahora no sé si estás bromeando —respondió, elevando las cejas.

Hades apoyó una mano en su hombro, sus ojos brillando con orgullo por todo lo que Nico había hecho y estaba haciendo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

—Entonces tal vez nos parecemos en algunos aspectos importantes —añadió el dios, antes de desaparecer.

 **IV**.

Take risks, 'cause life moves so fast

Will trago saliva, repentinamente descubriendo por qué su novio habia estado tan nervioso toda la semana. El dios del Inframundo (y su suegro) lo contemplaba sentado en un imponente trono de huesos desde los cincuenta metros de largo que habían adoptado su cuerpo en ese momento, una gélida mirada en sus ojos que prometía mucha muerte y dolor y aún más muerte. Y Will ni siquiera podía rezar a su propio padre por protección en ese momento, ya que mi siquiera estaba seguro que siguiera siendo un dios en ese momento teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que lo había visto se hacía llamar Lester.

—Padre, este es Will… mi novio —lo presentó finalmente Nico, rompiendo en incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Eh… hola, Hades, señor Hades, un gusto conocerlo —tartamudeo Will, encogiendose un poco más ante la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó Hades.

La cena de esa noche fue una de las más incómodas que Nico había sufrido en su vida, tanto que temía lo que su padre tenía para decirle cuando lo llevó aparte al final de la velada.

—¿Un hijo de Apolo, en serio? —fue lo primero que preguntó Hades cuando se encontraron a solas.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —replicó Nico, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Es que son tan… radiantes —lo tranquilizó su padre, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos—. Si te hace sufrir…

Nico siguió la mirada de Hades, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Will que lo miraban con preocupación. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro, tranquilizando así a su novio.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —dijo Nico, aún sin apartar la mirada del otro semidios.

Hades los contempló abandonar el Inframundo juntos, sabiendo que, después de todo, su hijo era fuerte e incluso si el hijo de Apolo le rompía el corazón, estaría bien.

Aunque eso no evitara los múltiples castigos que le tenía preparado a Will Solace en dicho caso.

You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance


End file.
